Various systems in a vehicle may adjust performance based on a classification of an occupant based on the size, weight, etc., of the occupant. For example, operation of an airbag assembly may be adjusted, e.g., inflation time, inflation pressure, venting/tethering, etc., during a vehicle impact based on the classification of the occupant. As another example, operation of a belt assembly, e.g., pre-tensioning, locking, load limiting, etc., may be adjusted based on the classification of the occupant. There remains an opportunity to design a measurement system to collect information about the occupant.
Plus-two-point belt, or alternately termed, “backpack belts” have been proposed as a supplement to a traditional three-point belt system. There is a need to improve such plus-two-point belt systems.